


Just a Dream?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Allura (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran (Voltron) Being Coran, Coran is Allura (Voltron)'s Uncle, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teacher Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Voltron was a dream? It didn't make sense...Lance wakes up in a hospital and learns that he was in a 2 month coma and Voltron was all in his head.How will Lance react when he sees Hunk, Pidge, Keith, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and Coran again? Only time will tell...





	1. Out of the Blue

Lance looked up to the Castle of Lions. He approached the great Castle and touched the cold hard metal. Lance knew he would miss it, he would miss everyone. He would miss Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Coran, Allura, and even Keith. But it was time to go home. He picked up his bags and Kalteneckers leash. He turned heel and marched forward without looking back. Then he paused, he felt a presence.

 

_ 'Silly little paladin, it's time to go back to where you always were'  _ A voice says in the back of his head. He barely had time to process what the voice says before his vision goes dark. 

 

Lance shoots up into a sitting position before immediately regretting it as it gave him a very painful headache. He rubbed his throbbing head and he groggily looked about his surroundings. It was a hospital. It has the back-breaking white bed and metal tables. His jacket was on the nearest table which he quickly slid on for the cold. Like seriously did they even know what heaters were? He rubbed his face and freezes. His face. He frantically searches his pockets and finds a mirror. He fumbled with opening it before looking inside. He stares in horror at his reflection. His hair was in disarray but his face...oh his beautiful face...it was now hideous. He was so busy freaking out over his face that he didn't notice a nurse enter the room

 

"your awake!" she exclaimed. Lance drops his mirror in shock before picking it off the floor. He inserts it in his pockets before turning to face the nurse. His eyes goes wide. In front of him was a woman. She had silvery white hair, tanned skin, and electric blue eyes. She looked familiar. To familiar.

 

"Allura?" He asked uncertainty. His mind was a jumbled mess. She looked like someone he met before. She freezes but soon continues. She approaches Lance and feels his heartbeat. She asks him questions about how he feels which he responds to. He filled her little clipboard she had tucked under her arm and leaves. He sighs, flopping back on the bed like a damp leaf. He was utterly bored. 

 

He slips off the bed and almost immediately falls. His legs felt like jelly. He steadies himself against the bed before taking a step forward. He takes another one, more confident than before. Soon enough he was walking laps around the room. He looks through the tinted white glass trying to make anything out other than white and blue blobs that were probably people. He tries the handle. It’s locked. He scans the room. A black chair, metal table, a white bed, and a sink, not much to work with. He looks at the contents inside the sinks cabinets only to find jars of cotton and some bottles of weird liquid.

 

Then a thought came to mind. His dream. Voltron. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, Coran. It all felt so real. How long has he been here? He tries to remember the last thing that happened. His memory was a little fuzzy but he could remember the panic and pain. 

 

 

 

 

 

_ What happened to me? _

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Sedatephobia

My hands grip the steering wheel. My lungs fill and then deflate. I got out of the hospital 1 week ago, but it felt like yesterday. It was quiet, to quiet. I have these thoughts so often that I ought to replace that slot with what I once bought. Someone stole my car radio and now I just sit in silence. I reach over and grab my phone from my pocket and dial a phone number. 

 

“Hello?”  a voice asks after a few rings. It was Hunk. How did I know this number, I am unaware. Now I’m starting to regret this but the words fly out before I can stop them. 

 

“It’s to quiet” I whimper. Hunk knows that I hate the quiet. How it just eats me from the inside out. Sedatephobia, fear of silence. My lungs fill and deflate. I need noise. I start knocking my shoes against the door. Drumming my fingers against the wheel. 

 

“Whoa who is this?!” HUnks voice came from the other side. That’s when I realized as I went still. Hunk doesn’t know me. He doesn't know me. The silence is to much. I NEED NOISE. MY palms become sweaty and by breathing becomes pained. I start trembling as I park in front of Hunk’s house. I felt numb. 

 

“I’m in front of your house...help” I said hating how my voice cracked. I heard Hunk hang up. Now It was way to quiet. I try to breathe deeply but my lungs fail to suck in air. The Silence just swallows me up. I hear a knock on my car window. I look up still trembling furiously. It was Hunk. He pulls the door open. 

 

“Oh man” He says picking up my shivering form despite the heat. He carries me inside. I am laid down the couch. I see a pale hand wave in front of my face. Pidge. 

 

“What’s wrong?” She asks quietly. I know she’s trying to help but right now I need noise. I try to explain but my throat isn’t working. But I finally manage to mumble out a word. 

 

“Noise” I came out choked. I shakily point to the radio. Hunk who had been watching turned on the radio. The noise filled the room like water being poured into a bowl. I feel my breath slowly turning to normal. 

 

“Sedatephobia, fear of the silence” Pidge says turning the radio up a little higher. Figures she would know. She has a phobia to. Nomophobia, fear of being without a phone. She always complained about it to. She had a small phone. One she could easily put in her pocket. She had it right now to. 

 

“Who are you?” Hunk said after a while. I just stare numbly at the wall processing his question. Pidge is still crouched on the floor next to me. They don’t know me but I know them. Voltron was why. It gave me this messed up thoughts and confused me. They were looking looking at me weird. What did they want again? My name?

 

“Lance McClain” I mumble. They nod slowly but no recognition is shown. I’m disappointed. We went through so much together. Lance McClain. I hear laughter ring in my head. Keith. I feel a smile overcome my lips. I could hear his mocking now. ‘Hey McLAME!’. But then I frowned. He wouldn’t remember me either.

 

“How did you know my number?” Hunk asks. His voice was cautious. I couldn’t blame either. I would have acted the same way if a complete stranger just showed up at my door having a full blown panic attack. Then I realised. I quickly got up and stole the radio before leaving and driving away their radio still in my hands. After driving two blocks from their house I stopped a thought coming to my mind. Where did I live? It was so hard to remember where you lived when you can’t tell if it was dream or not. 

 

I open my phone and typed ‘home’ in google maps. There was a ping. Only two minutes away. I continue driving listening to the direction that were given. When the direction stops I am at a one story Carolina Blue colored house. I get out open the door with my keys. I open the door and look around.

 

All the furniture was either a faded blue or white. I run my hands on the fabric. It was soft. My shoes click on the hardwood floor as I walk. I set the radio on the counter letting the sound fill the room. My house is unrecognisable. I pick up a picture of me and my family. Next to it is a picture of me and some pretty brown haired girl. We were kissing. I felt guilt wash over me. I couldn’t remember my girlfriend. My lungs fill and then deflate.

  
  
  
  


_ Where is my memories? _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So this is my very first work! I love VLD and Klance! Anyways cunstructive criticism is appreciated! Kudos is also  
> welcome to! Thanks! (sorry if you find spelling and grammar mistakes)
> 
>  
> 
> ~Autumn~


End file.
